You've Got the Power to Make Me Feel Good
by lizook
Summary: How had he missed it? Sometimes he thought he was more in tune to it than she was


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in the future; B&B in an established relationship.

**A/N**: I asked for this fic a couple months ago and since no one provided it for me, i had to take matters into my own hands. Thanks to **cupcakebean **for giving it a read through and yelling at me to "stop being paranoid already!".

**Disclaimer**: Bones doesn't belong to me. Title from Madonna's _Cherish_.

* * *

Turning the water down, he grabbed the dishrag, hands sinking through the soap as he began to scrub. Over the steady hum of the rushing liquid he heard her sigh and glanced up, following her movements across the room. It had been a long week for all of them, but having a fast approaching article deadline in addition to a tiring case and two appearances in court had left her exhausted. Her normally bright eyes dulled, forehead creased in concentration more and more often as the week wore on.

Distracted, he dropped the clean silverware in the opposite side of the sink as she pulled a stack of papers towards her and sat down, propping her feet on the edge of the coffee table. A soft breeze blew in, scattering her papers, and she cursed under her breath before picking them up once more and continuing to make last minute adjustments to the article for _The Forensic Examiner_.

"How's it going?"

"Hmm?" She turned, arching an eyebrow at him even as she kept thumbing through old case files she'd referenced in the paper.

"The article on _our _cases, Bones..." He couldn't help but smile a little wider. "Ya know, the one that's been driving you crazy all week because it's due in two days."

"Oh, I'm quite confident I've provided all the arguments and evidence I had planned on including." She leaned forward, hand pressing hard into her lower back. "Now it's just a matter of being certain that the language is clear and understandable. That stylistically I've engaged the reader even though-"

"So the last minute odds and ends?"

"I suppose that's accurate." Her mouth tipped up, eyes closing for half a second as her thumb massaged her hip, before she settled back against the couch. "It's just the first thing I've academically written about our work; I want to do it justice."

He nodded, swallowing the small lump that had formed in his throat. _How, after all this time, did she continue to surprise him? _He wasn't sure, but he knew he never wanted it to stop.

Bottom lip pulled between her teeth, heel of her hand now pressing against her hip, she resumed her work, only stilling to switch the pile of papers to her other hand so the empty one could massage her side... back... He nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning on the floor as he flashed back to earlier in the lab when she'd paused, mid-examination, to take a few deep breaths and draw small circles across her abdomen.

He took a quick glance at his watch and shook his head. _How had he missed it? _Sometimes he thought he was more in tune to it than she was, but somehow this month three whole days had escaped him...

Shutting the faucet off, he ran a towel over his hands, quickly joining her on the couch. Their knees bumped together as he scooted as close as possible, his hand cupping her hip.

"Did you take anything?" Immediately seeing the question in her eyes, he continued. "For the cramps."

"How... why..." She shook her head, intent on finishing the paragraph she was reviewing.

"I _know_ you that's how."

A small smile lit her face before she turned, facing him. "Well, then you should be able to ascertain that I didn't take anything other than an Acetaminophen a few hours ago."

"You could probably take another."

"It won't last that long and..." She turned a page. "They're really not that bad."

"Yeah, that's why you're unconsciously massaging yourself; at least let me help."

"Booth..."

"C'mon." He stole her still-not-completely-proofread article from her hands and slid behind her on the cushion, his fingers trailing softly down her back. "It'll make you feel better, I promise."

"But I... oh..." She inhaled sharply as his hands slid under her shirt, drawing light circles over her waist. "Yeah, that's nice..." Eyes slipping shut, she relaxed into his touch, the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back increasing the warmth spreading through her. "Thank you."

"Mmm, anytime." His voice was low, husky, as he caressed her hips, splayed his fingers across her abdomen. Massaging lightly, his fingers danced over her skin in random patterns and he grinned as she sighed, her head falling back against his shoulder.

Her hand landed on his thigh, absentmindedly squeezing before she began dragging her nails up and down, the friction causing him to groan, his breath fanning over her throat. "God, baby." He kissed her neck, lips brushing down her throat and settling on her collarbone as his hands remained on her waist, gently flexing against her.

"I..." She tilted her head capturing his lips before resting her forehead against his jaw. "I'll pay you back later... promise..."

Laughing lowly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. "I don't need payback, but... I will look forward to this Tuesday."

Her eyes widened, jaw dropping open in realization. "You know when my menstruation should cease?"

Shrugging, he smiled, leaning his head against hers. "Mmm, I should let you get back to the article while I finish with the dishes."

"No..." She covered his hands with hers, lacing their fingers together and pressing her lips to his. "It can wait."


End file.
